


shall we cross the sparkling galaxy together?

by minaworld



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaworld/pseuds/minaworld
Summary: Tzuyu has always felt like an outsider. Mina shows her just how important she really is.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	shall we cross the sparkling galaxy together?

**Author's Note:**

> title from chen's 'shall we?'

“Well, why can’t Pluto be a planet?” 

Sana hums, scrolling through her phone. “It says here that ‘Pluto has bodies in its orbit that are not under its influence, deeming it unable to be classified as a planet.’”

“That’s just a waste of potential.” Nayeon replies, and Tzuyu unknowingly zones out. 

She isn’t sure what sparked the conversation, but she does know that she relates. Somehow.

Tzuyu has always felt like an outsider. Her insecurities have always been the type to overshadow her rational and logical thoughts, which leads to second guessing her own talents and abilities. Sometimes, she wonders if she is even worthy of being a member of one of the most widely acclaimed girl groups in the world.

Perhaps she's Pluto in the solar system of TWICE. 

She shakes away this thought, however, as she rests in the dorm alongside her members during a rare day off. A few of them are assembled in the living room, gathered around the television making lighthearted jokes. It’s usually Nayeon that instigates them. 

Tzuyu thinks Nayeon could be Venus. Always the brightest in the room, and always glowing despite what circumstance befalls them. She’s one of the group’s sources of happiness, and always has a fiery attitude towards anything she believes in.

Tzuyu admires her confidence. 

“Tzuyu-ah!” She hears Nayeon call as if she took a glance at what was going through Tzuyu’s mind. 

She looks up from where she’s seated. “Yes?” 

“Look at this!” 

She shoves her phone in Tzuyu’s face. It’s a video of Chaeyoung, walking in the streets of Switzerland with her hand in Tzuyu’s, both laughing along to whatever jokes have been shed that highlighted their youth. It reminds Tzuyu of their pre-debut, when she first met Chaeyoung. 

When she first met the older girl, Tzuyu immediately felt a sense of independence. She felt astounded by the fact that it was in Chaeyoung’s nature to stay true to herself despite what the world would tell her. Perhaps Chaeyoung is Mercury, because she would shine just as bright in comparison. Possibly by how small she is, too, Tzuyu thinks.

She hears Sana laugh aloud to a joke Tzuyu didn’t quite catch, though her mind wanders off to Mina. She isn’t anywhere to be seen, and Tzuyu would be lying if she said she didn’t miss her. 

It’s always Tzuyu that notices Mina when others don’t.

Tzuyu gets up and makes her way to Mina’s room. She contemplates bringing Mina a snack, but when she walks up to the older woman’s door and hears a sniffle her thoughts instantly dissipate, focusing on Mina and Mina only. 

“Are you okay?” Tzuyu worries, glancing over the occupied bed. 

Mina doesn’t respond. It’s clear she has been thinking of something that so heavily occupies her mind. 

Instead, she lifts up the sheets, patting on the spot next to her for Tzuyu to have a seat. Tzuyu obliges, getting comfortable under the warm sheets despite the rising temperature in the room. Tzuyu doesn’t mind. Not if it’s for Mina. 

Almost instantly, Mina rests her head on Tzuyu’s shoulder, a wordless plea for consolation. Tzuyu understands. She always has. 

It’s the nature of their relationship; wordless confirmations.

Tzuyu hasn’t always been the best at comforting someone whose mood has hit the shores. She usually always calls on Nayeon or Jeongyeon who are good with words to do the emotional work. That doesn’t mean she can’t show empathy, though. 

She feels a driving force pulling her towards Mina, like she needs to do all she can to keep Mina warm and protected from all the harm in the world. She feels the need to make Mina feel better even if she doesn’t know how. But Tzuyu has always been better at actions rather than words, anyway. 

She reaches out for Mina’s hand, and tucks it away in her lap. Using her thumbs, she softly traces over Mina’s knuckles, and hopes her presence is enough comfort Mina needs. She hopes the contact is fulfilling enough. She wordlessly shows Mina that she is not alone in the slightest, and that Tzuyu will be with her all the way through thick and thin.

And it works. Mina smiles up at her, and something Tzuyu doesn’t quite recognise stirs in her body. This smile shows gratitude, and appreciation, and means more than words can express, and they both know this. 

Sometimes Tzuyu wonders that Mina, in her own way, is one of the few people who actually understands her fully.

Perhaps Mina is Earth? So different yet perfectly compatible with her Pluto self. Mina is unique in her own way, and a completely essential part of Tzuyu’s character. 

Perhaps she is. 

———————————————

If there’s something Tzuyu loves, it’s the rush of performing at a concert in front of thousands of screaming fans. 

She’s backstage now, watching Momo give off a solo dance performance from the sidelines. The crowd is roaring, hyping up the performer, and Tzuyu realises just how unique Momo actually is. 

Perhaps Momo is Saturn, from how distinguishable she really is. Her dance skills are just shy of flawless, filled with much beauty and passion that no other planet exhibits. She’s one of the best in the industry, no doubt about that, and her ability to be recognised by so many people perfectly parallels her with her assigned planet. 

“Wow,” Tzuyu hears from her side, and although the voice is quiet, Tzuyu doesn’t need to think twice to know who the voice belongs to. 

Mina waits by beside her in her own unit stage outfit, watching Momo with an enthralled look on her face. Even though Mina has seen this performance countless times already, she’s always entranced as if it’s her first time watching her. Tzuyu remembers Mina describing Momo’s dancing as ethereal, and Tzuyu can see why. 

You don’t need a telescope to see Saturn in the Earth’s sky. 

Tzuyu has long stopped watching Momo and has moved to observing Mina, finding joy in the way her expression is filled with utter wonder and bliss. 

Once the song ends and Momo gets off stage, Mina feels the pair of eyes on her, and blushes crimson. 

A small smile plays on her lips, and Tzuyu can’t help but grin back, enjoyment painted on her face. 

“That was amazing,” Tzuyu comments in regards to Momo’s performance. She still hears the screams from the audience that fills her up with adrenaline for her own unit performance. 

“Yeah,” Mina looks down. “I can’t understand how she never fails to put up a worthy performance even though she’s alone. If I was put up there by myself I wouldn’t know what I’d do.” 

“That’s okay,” Tzuyu reassures her. “You’ll always have us.”  _ You’ll always have me, _ is what she wants to say, but she refrains. 

Mina tries to suppress an appreciative giggle but it breaks through, and before she gets the chance to prepare for her own stage, Tzuyu stops her. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to pull off performing alone and keeping the crowd interested for that long.” 

Her insecurities resurface, pushing through a dark pit and resting at the bottom of her stomach, making her feel uneasy. 

Mina furrows her brows. “Don’t say that. You’re just as much a worthy dancer as all of us.”

It must be true, Tzuyu thinks, if Mina believes it. 

Before Tzuyu has a chance to reply, Mina gets pulled away by Nayeon. She sends Tzuyu a shy smile before getting ready for her stage alongside the older woman and Chaeyoung. 

Tzuyu silently sends her words of encouragement before she hears the crowd roar up again.

———————————————— 

Sometimes, the things you love doing most can feel like a chore. 

It’s a warm night in July, and Tzuyu and the rest of the members take on the stage for their world tour. 

Mina isn’t with them. It was decided that it would be in Mina’s best interest to take an indefinite hiatus to help aid her anxiety disorder, and while Tzuyu misses her deeply, it’s for the best of Mina’s mental health, and that takes precedence over all. 

She is currently clad in white standing in between Sana and Dahyun while Jihyo gives mentions to the crowd. 

It’s emotional, and the mood in the room is heavy. She’s sure the fans feel it too. 

Tzuyu had immediately noticed Mina’s absence. It isn’t that she didn’t get along with the other members (she really did), but with Mina, it felt like she could really shine. It felt like she could stay true to herself. Like a safe haven, because Mina is her sanctuary. 

But now, standing in front of an audience with a confident facade in place to mask her emotions, Tzuyu feels dull. Like Pluto, at the edge of the solar system, waiting for attention and purpose that is blatantly out of reach. 

It feels wrong performing without Mina. Like a vital part of the world has been completely torn down. 

It pains Tzuyu. So much that she inadvertently allows her facade to break.

She unknowingly sheds a few tears. She only realises once the fans’ screams grow an octave higher, yelling words of comfort and love, because  _ Tzuyu never cries,  _ and her act of exposing her vulnerable side manifests the gravity of the situation at hand. 

Thankfully, Jihyo realises this and reassures the audience, taking the attention off of Tzuyu. 

“We’ll be back as  _ nine _ members next time,” Jihyo promises, emphasising the nine. “Please don’t forget that, and please wait for us.” 

That’s who Jihyo is- a natural born leader whose purpose is to protect. 

Tzuyu thinks Jihyo might be Jupiter, seeing as how she is a beacon of light and hope in the group with the largest impact. People are naturally drawn to her, much like Jupiter’s orbit, which results in the shielding of planets like Earth against asteroids of negativity. 

But then Tzuyu’s eyes meet Jihyo’s, and despite the tears threatening to fall out of the latter’s eyes, she smiles warmly at Tzuyu.

Tzuyu understands the expression in Jihyo’s eyes. As much as she’s reassuring the audience that Mina will be back, she reassures Tzuyu just as much.

Tzuyu smiles fondly back, sounds of the audience deafening even through her ear piece, and the show continues. 

————————————————

Tzuyu sometimes wonders if much would change if she were to go on hiatus. 

She hopes it wouldn’t come down to it, but if she were to have unfortunate circumstances befall her that would lead to such an event, she wonders if much would change. 

Her mind leans towards a negative answer. Nothing much happened when Pluto was officially declared ‘not a planet’. 

This is no different.

She wants to call Mina, wants to hear her encouraging words and rid her mind of these damaging thoughts that she knows her mind created out of insecurity, but she’s on the other side of the world and Mina is probably asleep at this hour and Tzuyu doesn’t want to wake her. 

Tzuyu ponders. There is something about Mina that makes her feel instantly better. Perhaps it’s platonic love? 

But no, Tzuyu thinks, platonic love is not this  _ deep. _

Tzuyu shakes her head, clearing her mind and going about with her day. 

———————————————— 

The next time Tzuyu sees Mina, it feels like the first touch of sunlight after a week of rain. 

It feels fresh and comforting, like both have just revived a large piece of themselves that has been gone for far too long. 

And now, during their week break, Tzuyu and Mina are almost inseparable. It’s phenomenal, really, how much one person can have a huge impact on another. 

“Do you want to play with me?” Mina asks, breaking Tzuyu out of her thoughts.

The latter is confused for a second until she notices the controller in Mina’s outstretched hand. 

“Of course,” Tzuyu smiles, accepting the offer and moving to sit in front of the console. 

Mina loads in a game that Tzuyu instantly recognises is  _ Mario Kart, _ and her spirit rises. She always has a great time playing this game, especially if it’s with Mina. 

It’s worth the sly smile Mina has on her face after she comes first four times in a row. Yeah, Tzuyu came seventh at most during a race in  _ Rainbow Road, _ but it’s worth seeing Mina have the time of her life. It’s nice. 

Tzuyu enjoys this; basking in each other’s presence in an effort to distract each other from all the harm in the world. Tzuyu enjoys this, and she can tell this intimacy is giving Mina energy. Her heart swells at this, but before Mina can get the chance to load up another match, Dahyun enters the room, a plastic bag in hand. 

“Chaeyoung and I went past a convenience store on the way home and we knew you were resting so we picked up a few snacks for you both,” Dahyun reveals, smiling sheepishly before handing Mina the bag. 

“You’re a lifesaver, Dahyun,” Mina muses. Dahyun sends them both a grin before leaving, and Tzuyu can’t help but be reminded of their trainee days. 

The first words muttered by Dahyun when she met Tzuyu were ‘I love you’ in broken Mandarin in an effort to communicate with the latter through their language barrier. Despite Dahyun’s odd choice of words to introduce yourself to someone with, Tzuyu found it extremely endearing, and has felt a closeness to her ever since.

It’s the little things Dahyun does to show her affection. Perhaps Dahyun is Mars, a small but powerful figure that has lasting impacts on the lives of people she meets. Sure, she isn’t exactly Earth, but she is an extremely close contender with how she handles people and relationships. 

Tzuyu focuses her attention back on the game and on Mina’s satisfied hums as she digs through Dahyun’s gift. 

“Sometimes it’s a blessing living with others and not just by yourself.” Mina says as she pulls out a chocolate bar Tzuyu doesn’t quite recognise. 

“Sometimes?” Tzuyu questions, prompting Mina to continue. 

“It isn’t the best when Nayeon has a mini party in our room in the middle of the night.” She mocks a sigh but smiles nonetheless. Tzuyu finds it adorable. 

“Try being at the receiving end of one of Dahyun or Chaeyoung’s freestyles, or in the middle of their rap battles. That’s when you learn what true pain is.”

Mina laughs, and it’s the kind of beautiful sound that makes Tzuyu appreciate all the wonderful things in life. 

Tzuyu can’t help but feel jealous of whoever it is that wins over Earth’s heart. This feeling isn’t foreign, but it’s one Tzuyu doesn’t really know how to deal with. It makes her want to hold Mina close and let nature be the only force in the universe that can tear them apart.

She doesn’t realise she’s been staring at the older woman, but she finds it endearing how Mina can barely hold eye contact with her for more than three seconds when she does. They both turn away, cheeks blatantly a darker shade of red than they began with, and they have trouble returning back to the game on the television. 

————————————————

If there’s anything about Sana and Jeongyeon, it’s their ability to care for a person in a way that makes it impossible  _ not _ to feel fulfilled afterwards. They’re both filled with such passion at what they do and how they feel that being in their mere presence makes a person feel better. 

Perhaps Sana and Jeongyeon are Neptune and Uranus, respectively. Misunderstood, underappreciated, and so much more than their names and exteriors perceive them as. Because under all their layers, they’re just as complex and powerful as other planets in the solar system. 

So when they ask Mina out to dinner one night, it’s hard not to agree. It also makes it hard for Tzuyu not to accept her invitation when Mina asks if she wants to join them, because Mina is the type of person that hates excluding others and wants to make everyone feel apart of something, and Tzuyu is in awe of that.

The drive to the restaurant is lighthearted, lead by Jeongyeon and made amusing by Sana. By the end of the night, Sana is a drunken mess, and she can’t keep her hands to herself. Jeongyeon pretends it’s a burden, but Tzuyu can see just how much the former is enjoying it. It’s crazy how much Sana and Jeongyeon complement each other. Like they were somehow made for each other by the stardust that makes them whole. 

“Jeongyeon~” Sana slurs, reaching out to feed her a piece of her dessert. 

What first started as a dinner outing in an effort to help Mina rest turns into a date for the older women by the end of it. Tzuyu doesn’t complain. It’s disgustingly cute how much they care for each other.

But then again, Tzuyu has to remind them that they’re in public. She thanks the heavens Jeongyeon is on driver duty and not free to drink as much as she wants to.    
  
“I think we should leave before Sana starts flirting with the waitress,” Mina drawls, voice full of mirth. 

Tzuyu snickers. “We would see the end of the world before Jeongyeon lets that happen.”

“You’d understand how I feel if you had a girlfriend yourself, Tzuyu.” Jeongyeon bites back.

“Tzuyu? Girlfriend?” Sana looks genuinely shocked. “Not gonna lie, I thought you had, like, fifteen percent of gay in you, max.”

“You wouldn’t realise because she’d murder you if you showed affection to her and you weren’t Mina or Chaeyoung,” Jeongyeon laughs, and even though Tzuyu knows it’s all in good fun, she still feels a need to defend herself until Mina beats her to it.

“Maybe showing affection just makes her uncomfortable. That type of thing shouldn’t indicate her sexuality,” Mina pipes up. She has the voice of a friend; sweet and dependable.

“She got you there, Jeongyeon. You’re gay and you hate affection,” Sana hums. “Unless it’s from me,” she smirks, and proceeds to shower her girlfriend with kisses. Jeongyeon mocks disgust, but they all know that Sana is right.

Mina laughs at her friend’s antics while Tzuyu is left to think. It isn’t that she hasn’t thought of sexuality before, it’s that she hasn’t quite come to terms with it yet. She knows that she’s not straight, and she also knows that there’s no rush to find out, or even to label herself at all.

One thing is certain, though. When she looks at Mina, it’s like she’s hypnotised and can’t think straight. 

Mina is shining, wine glass in hand, and Tzuyu is left to reestablish why exactly her ‘Mina is the Earth’ metaphor has come into effect.

Well, Tzuyu thinks, it’s because Mina nurtures love and happiness. She is a collection of courage and life, and she is as complex and diverse as the planet itself. Earth is a constellation of all the beauty and successes of the world, and that’s exactly who Mina is. 

Mina is an inspiration, and Tzuyu is inspired. 

“You two should date,” Sana says suddenly, and beside Tzuyu, Mina almost spits out her drink.

“What?”

Sana shrugs. “Just for now. Let’s make this a double date.”

“Wait, was this a date to begin with?” Tzuyu asks. “Wow, were you going to make Mina third wheel if I hadn’t come along?” She jokes in mock disappointment, trying to distract from Sana’s earlier statement.

And it works. 

“Wow, that’s very low of you both,” Mina plays along. Tzuyu can’t help but smile.

Sana pouts, and Jeongyeon raises up her hands. “It was Sana’s idea!”

“What? No it wasn’t! We were just supposed to be taking Mina out!” Sana pouts yet again and playfully slaps Jeongyeon. 

“Sure,” Tzuyu drawls, sarcasm evident in her tone. She enjoys provoking the couple, and by the way Mina’s body shakes with delight and pure joy in the corner of her eye, Tzuyu can tell she enjoys it too. 

Sana and Jeongyeon’s relationship, although established at the beginning of debut, is one that makes a person believe in soulmates. 

Mina and Tzuyu’s relationship, however- it’s nice, simply put. It’s the type that makes a person feel as if they’re floating on air every time the two of them are together. Like suddenly, life’s worries don’t matter anymore. 

That’s the Earth’s effect when you introduce it to something like Pluto. A new experience that’s both refreshing and as soft as all the clouds that makes a person want to return no matter the cost.

It makes a person believe that, even just for a second, all is right in the world. Like maybe, things will always be alright, because they’ve got each other as comfort.

That’s Pluto and Earth. 

Sure, Pluto doesn’t come half as near as necessary as Earth, but it’s still part of the solar system. It’s still getting the same sunlight Earth does, and that is an achievement in itself. Tzuyu believes that when she’s with Mina.

Mina makes her feel worth it and fulfilled, like she  _ matters  _ despite what Tzuyu thinks of herself, and this thought alone grants Tzuyu bouts of warmth in her own body that can only be explained with one word;

Love. 

————————————————

Life isn’t always kind. Reality isn’t always as simple as it is in a dreamer’s mind.

Life can be harsh and unforgiving, and sometimes, that’s inevitable. 

Tzuyu had received a phone call from her mother notifying her of sudden family problems. It was urgent and required Tzuyu’s presence which resulted in Tzuyu halting all schedules and flying out to Taiwan.

It hadn’t been easy, and the trip has mainly been filled with stress that will possibly reside in Tzuyu’s mind for longer than intended.

It’s only four days after her departure from Korea that she finally settles down and allows herself free time before she has to fly back the next day. Her phone is filled with worried messages from both friends and family alike, and upon checking all social networking sites, she realises that fans have been beyond anxious, too. 

One glance through her messages and she feels a warmth spread across her body that makes her feel welcome, and as if she has an impact on her members. 

_ TWICE GROUP CHAT _

_ SANA: Tzuyu! Life just doesn’t feel the same without you >.< _

_ JEONGYEON: There’s no one to make fun of me anymore. Chaeyoung just doesn’t have the same vibe you do. Please come back soon and put me in my place _

_ NAYEON: ^ Jeongyeon is right. It’s just not the same without you _

_ JIHYO: I hope you’re resting well, Tzuyu _

_ MOMO: Make sure you’re getting enough sleep and are eating well! We’re going out in your honor _

_ CHAEYOUNG: I hope it’s nothing too serious, we can’t focus without you :( _

_ PRIVATE MESSAGES: DAHYUN _

_ Hey Tzuyu <3  _

_ Whatever is going on with your family, I know you can get through it!  _

_ You’re strong, and we all trust in you!  _

_ Rest well and we’ll meet again soon!  _

_ PRIVATE MESSAGES: MINA _

_ Please remember that I love you.  _

_ We all love you.  _

_ I hope it’s nothing too bad. You’ll get through it. I know you can _

_ We’ll see each other soon! Stay safe :)  _

This feeling feels foreign, but it’s not unwelcome. 

Tzuyu realises for the first time in a while, that Pluto might not be a planet, but that doesn’t mean that it’s unworthy. It’s still a dwarf planet, and it deserves to feel welcome. Because Tzuyu is a member of TWICE, an internationally recognised girl group from South Korea, and she has just as much worth as all the other members. 

This feeling emanates once again as she touches down in Korea and is met with tens of different fans all wanting to see her happy and know that she is loved. And she does feel that way. Pluto isn’t such a bad thing.

When she opens the door to the dorm, she’s met with a screaming Nayeon and Sana who both take her into their arms in a tight hug. 

Jihyo is there, too, grin on her face and a glow in her eyes.

It feels like the sun shining, proceeding a dawn, indicating a new day. Like a light that was once bright turned dull and once it was turned on again, it shined brighter than before.

Nayeon not-so-subtly indicates that apart from Mina, the other members have gone out to “fetch Tzuyu a little something” to welcome her return and make her feel at home again. 

In the corner of her eye, Tzuyu notices a figure standing in a doorway, and upon closer look, Tzuyu notices that it is Mina. It just now hits her how much she missed the older woman, and she makes her way over to check out Mina’s progress over the past couple of days.

Mina wordlessly invites her into her room, and Tzuyu follows. Mina had been playing a game foreign to Tzuyu, but she smiles nonetheless. 

Mina is the first one to break the silence. “How are you?”

“Better now,” Tzuyu honestly replies. “How about you?”

Mina opens her mouth to speak but halts, suddenly overwhelmed by tears in her eyes. 

Tzuyu immediately reaches out, one hand in Mina’s and the other on Mina’s forearm. Her brows furrow and her heart aches. She can’t bare to see Mina cry. 

“What’s wrong?” Tzuyu asks gently, as if the world will wait for Mina to give her answer. 

Mina gives off a small laugh and sniffles in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. It’s just- I missed you. A lot.”

Tzuyu exhales in relief, heart swelling up. “Don’t apologise for that.”

Mina takes hold of both of Tzuyu’s hands. “I felt so empty when you were gone. It hurt knowing you were in pain and I couldn’t do anything to help.”

Tzuyu nods, because she understands. She feels the same way with Mina.

“It felt like I had no purpose?” Mina shakes her head. “Okay, this might sound stupid and cliche and stuff, but I really feel like you’re the Sun.” 

Tzuyu widens her mouth in shock.  _ What? _ Tzuyu has never thought of that. She’s  _ Pluto, _ not the Sun. 

Mina continues. “You probably don’t realise it, but you are. You always give us your energy and your warmth, and we just feel a natural pull towards you. You shine just as bright as one, and we wouldn’t be the same without you. I wouldn’t be the same without you. Everyone notices when you’re gone because we’ve got no one making jokes every minute.”

Mina pauses, and Tzuyu’s heart pounds.

“It’s like… you carry the solar system with your smile. No matter how cliche that sounds.” When Tzuyu doesn’t immediately reply, Mina lets go of her hands and tucks her hair behind her ears with a shy laugh. “Ah, forget it. I’ve just been reading too much lately.”

“No, no!” Tzuyu exclaims, a little louder than she intended. She can’t help but crack a joke, because Mina looks too adorable  _ not  _ to. “Is that why you can’t hold eye contact with me for more than five seconds?”

Mina laughs and playfully hits Tzuyu’s shoulder. “No, that’s just because you’re too pretty.”

In all honesty, Tzuyu is at a loss for words. Never in her life has she considered herself the Sun. She’s always been Pluto and nothing more. 

In a way, though, it kind of makes sense. She’d be a fool not to believe it if Mina so wholeheartedly does. 

Perhaps Tzuyu is the Sun, and Mina the Earth. The Sun gives Earth life, and the Earth gives the Sun a purpose. As much as Tzuyu gives to her, Mina gives back just as much. Mina gives her purpose, and she gives Mina all the energy and warmth she needs to go about her life. 

But, above all, Mina, much like Earth, is home. Her home. 

In wordless gratitude, Tzuyu lets out a shaky breath. She inches closer to the older girl and only realises that she’s crying once she feels a tear run down her cheek. 

She looks into Mina’s eyes, and Tzuyu realises that she has found her purpose. She asks for silent confirmation, and when she gets it, Tzuyu leans in and kisses Mina with all the energy the Sun has to offer. 

It feels warm and exciting and _ divine, _ like all the stars in the universe have aligned just for them. Tzuyu can’t help but smile into the kiss, because as surreal as it is, it feels like one thing and one thing only; love.

Right now, Tzuyu feels welcome, like she so truly belongs. 

Especially with the Earth by her side. 


End file.
